


Bite My Tie

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At work Derek's the Boss, and Lydia needs to respect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derekleftstilesforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekleftstilesforme/gifts).



Lydia smiled as she slid one leg over the other while the maintenance man attached the bronzed plaque with her name on it to the door. When he was finished he gave it a wipe with his rag. 'All done ma'am.' 

'Thank you Tucker.' Lydia said leaning back and moving her seat to admire her little kingdom. She had an office with a view, a team of staff and orders to give. She had just returned to her place at the desk when there was a rap on the door. Derek Hale, her boss, and man who had last occupied this office before his promotion to junior manager stepped inside. 

Derek was handsome as ever in a dark grey charcoal suit, and white shirt. He wore no tie, never had, and always told her it was his way of rebelling against the corporate machine. Lydia pulled her top drawer open and glanced down at the black and charcoal tie she purchased as a gift for him that morning, after all it didn't do for her to look more professional than her own boss. 'Someone has good taste,' Lydia said eying his suit. 

Derek frowned. 'It’s not going to be like when we started here Lydia. I am your superior now, there's no more pranking Jackson in the mailroom.'

'Boo,' Lydia put on her best pout but it didn't work, Derek stared her down, kicking the door closed. 

'You need to learn your place,' he said turning the lock and advancing on her, 'you need to know who's boss,' he tugged his belt open, metal clicking together as he moved, rolling his shirt sleeves up, displaying powerful forearms 'you need to know where you stand with me.' 

'And where do I stand?' Lydia mocked rising to her feet. 

'In front of me, bent over a desk or on your knees, sucking my cock.' Derek growled. 

'Wouldn’t that be kneeling?' Lydia asked. Derek yanked her towards him and slapped her backside, sending sparks of pleasure and pain through her all at once. He unzipped her skirt and knelt to tug the black material away. 

'Look at this...' Derek said running his finger underneath the black G-string. 

In a flurry of movement his hand was on the back of her neck and she was face down on the desk, tits pressed against the hard wood. Derek groped her ass and thighs as he kicked her feet apart. 

'Now shut up!' He snapped stuffing a wad of material into her mouth while his hands secured her wrists behind her back with his belt. She realised he'd lifted the tie from her drawer. 

Lydia struggled slightly, but it was no good Derek knew what he wanted from her. His hands came down on either side of her head, palms resting flat on the desk. Lydia was facing left, and caught the glint of his wedding ring out of the corner of her eye. She shivered. 

This wasn't like before, this wasn't a bit of fun, this was two mature adults, and management responsibility haunted both of them. She heard the noise of Derek opening his pants; his fingertips teased the edge of her stockings. He leaned forward, his body a warm blanket on her skin. 

'Don’t worry sweetheart, I've got you, I'll take care of you, we won't do anything you don't want. Should I ungag you? Do you want a safe word?' Derek said and Lydia believed with her whole heart that he would take care of her. She nodded, tried to meet his eyes to show that it only took a few words of comfort before she relaxed again. 

'You’re wet, sopping I should say,' Derek said rubbing the head of his cock between her folds. 'I'm going to fuck you hard Lydia, and I'm going to make you come, and then I'm going to walk out of your office after I've taught you a lesson. And you're going to sit here and think about your place in this company, over this desk, under me.' 

Lydia arched her neck back, her eyes blazing. She wished she could speak, goad him. 'Do your worst!' She wanted to spit but all she could do was watch. Derek's eyes didn't leave hers as he pushed inside of her. 

Derek was rough, tugging her hips onto his, fingernails biting into her skin as he fucked her through the desk. His hand left red prints over her ass as he slapped her, and when she was hovering on the brink he bent forward and but her shoulder hard. 

Lydia gasped as she came clenching around him, letting him ride on her as his own orgasm shook through him. 

They stayed like that until Derek caught his breath. 'Nice gag, let’s keep it her for next time huh sweetheart. And, any more changes you run them past me.' Derek tugged the tie from her mouth. 

'I changed my name on the fucking door asshole.' Lydia said pushing herself up and fixing her clothes. Derek smirked at her as he tidied himself up too. 

'Don’t care. I'm your boss now, you ask me.' Derek ran his finger over the tie. 'This is nice.' 

'I know but you won't wear it because your boss won't allow it.' Lydia snapped. 

Derek looked down at his chest and back up at her. 'Victoria’s harmless.' He bent down and picked something up from the floor, the G-string she had been wearing. 'If my boss doesn't allow me to wear a tie, then I don't allow you too...' Derek pushed the material into his pocket. 

'Derek, I can't go commando on my first day as-'

'Why,' Derek cut her off 'you were commando the day you got the promotion.' 

Lydia huffed and crossed her arms. 

'Lydia, I'm the boss here, and we need to understand it.' Derek leaned his hip on the desk. Lydia zipped her skirt and checked her reflection in the window. 

Lydia but her lip, and turned to pour at him. 'You didn't even kiss me hello.' 

'Well that won't do,' Derek leaned forward. There was a knock at the door, and Derek smiled as he stepped away, turning the lock and pulling it open. Victoria Argent stood stern eyes on the name plate. 

'Who authorised this?' She prodded the brass leaving a finger print. 

'Victoria,' Derek tutted cleaning it with the sleeve of his jacket. Lydia joined them ignoring the glare Victoria sent her way.

'This is the first time since we've been married that I've had a nameplate.' Lydia said as Derek slid his arm around her. 

'Oh don't worry Mrs Argent, that shouldn't be a problem,' Lydia said from under Derek's arm, her hand resting over his belly, 'he keeps me on a tight leash.' 

'Derek, I need you in the conference meeting for an urgent appointment with Montgomery now.' Victoria gave Lydia one last glare turning on her heel and walking away. 

'Best go, I'll see you for dinner,' Derek kissed the side of her hair, 'where we can spend the evening reminding me of my place at home...'

Lydia smirked and walked inside, wondering what she could do tomorrow to piss her boss off and earn another reminder of just where her place was, after she showed him who was boss at home first of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a prompt from derekleftstilesforme. Hope it's what you wanted!


End file.
